Third Sun
by Ixen Iejir
Summary: A Call of Duty/Legend of Spyro crossover. Spyro and Cynder get sucked into the human world in the middle of a war. What side will they join at the end? Will the Army Rangers meet their objectives? Will they come home in one piece?Computer problems on hold
1. First Sun

and sucked into the human world in the middle of a war. Found by a unit of Army Rangers, will they help each other? Who will the Dragons sides with and how will they get back? Will the unit reach their objectives? Cynder and Spyro crossover. In this story SpyroI know this may sound stupid but this is a Call of Duty/Legend of

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THE THING FROM SPYRO AND CALL OR DUTY! JONES, AND SAWYER AND MY OCs. **

* * *

Third Sun

_By Ixen Vurthrae_

Chapter one: First Sun

"Ramirez, take right flank! Dunn you take the left!" Shouted the Sargent Foley as he sent a spray of bullets towards the Russians. He was ordered to take a defense missile site. He and his men were held up at an old bridge. Burning through their supplies as the fight raged on. The fire form the Russians seemed endless. They needed something to turn the tides of this battle, and soon. Foley knew he had to come up with a new plan soon. They were running low on time, supplies, and hope.

"Sarge there's to many of them!" Shouted Dunn as he fell back to the bridge.

"Just hang in there Dunn!" Yelled Foley as he dodged a bullet.

All of a sudden a bright light flashed blinded everyone within distance.

"Heck no! Not DC all over again!" Yelled Dunn as he was engulfed by the light.

_Meanwhile..._

"It sure is a nice day, isn't it?"

"It sure is Spyro."

Spyro and Cynder were laying on a hill outside of the Dragon city, _Warfang._Spyro, a purple Dragon with a golden underbelly, horns, and wings, and Cynder, a black Dragoness with a red underbelly, red wings, and Ivory horns, were enjoying a leisurely lunch. They lie on their backs watching the clouds go by and enjoying the warm sun.

"I wished it was like this all the time." Said Cynder.

"I do too." said Spyro. "Aw it looks like a storm cloud is headed our way. We better get going Cynder."

"Alright Spyro. Hey what's that coming from the cloud?" Said Cynder pointing to a strange flying object.

"I don't but I think it's headed right for us! Run!"

Spyro ran towards Warfang but they were to late. The object was upon them. A bright light flashed and both of them were engulfed by it.

* * *

Spyro woke up to the sound of gun fire and shouting. The noises being new to him he got up and looked around. As he did all the noise had stopped. He looked around and say a bunch of creatures with strange clothes and hand held devices. Some were in buildings while some were hiding behind cars and crates. He looked at the creatures nearest to him and say them with their mouths wide open.

"What, what is that sir?" said one of the creatures.

"I don't know corporal. Ramirez, what do you think?" Said another.

"Sir it's a Dragon!" Said the one called Ramirez.

"Wow a real live Dragon." Said another creature.

"Look it's not just one, but two!" Said Ramirez.

Spyro walked up towards Ramirez and ask, "where are we and what are you?"

"Holy cow it can talk!" Said one of the creatures.

Upon hearing the Dragon talk one of the Russians lifted his gun and fired at Spyro. Spyro soon put him to rest by shooting him with a fireball. After seeing this the Russians retreated through the town they were in.

"That Dragon did more damage with that one fire ball then we did with hundreds of bullets."

"Well Dunn he is a Dragon. He probably scared the Russians more then any mass army could."

"Where are you from Dragon?" Asked Ramirez.

"We're from the Dragon realms. I'm Spyro and this Is Cynder." Replied Spyro. "Now where are we? And what are you?"

"Well," laughed Ramirez, "I'm Ramirez and this is Dunn, Davis, Jones, Sawyer, and this the Sarge." Said Ramirez as he point to each creature as he said their name.

"Foley is my real name." Corrected Foley.

"Yeah. Anyways we're humans and we're in Russia, earth. What I guess you can say is in the human realm."

"Hmm so you are what munthreks look like." Said Spyro.

"Munthreks?"Asked Foley.

"Munthrek is what we Dragons call humans in our native tongue." Replied Cynder.

"Wow so Dragons have a language of their own?"

"Yes we do. My friend and I were fortunate enough to learn what you munthrek call, English."

"You know Sargent there's a legend that two Dragons live in the mountains north of here here." Said Dunn.

"Yes Dunn but that's just a myth." Replied Foley.

"No, myths are made up, legends are based on truth." Cut in Ramirez. "As we can see here we have two Dragons. And unless I'm dreaming those two ought to show that it's not a myth."

"Even if what you say is true, we still got orders take to the launch site. So we can't go off chasing some legend."

Spyro thought for a moment. "What if we help you to take this launch site? Cynder and are are quite powerful and can handle our own. And After we help you you would take us to the site of the legend?"

"Are you sure about that Spyro?" Piped in Cynder.

"I'm more then sure. The Dragons there might have a way back home."

"Alright then it's a deal." Agreed Foley. "You'll help us and we'll help you. But you have to take orders from me. Got that?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright. Lets move out men!"

The group then took off through the town towards their objective.

* * *

Okay not bad in my eyes. Please review!

_Ixen Vurthrae. When Dragons rise and humans fall, I shall lead the way._


	2. Transmission

Third Sun By Ixen Vurthrae Chapter two: Transmission

"Come on men, lets move it!" Sargent Foley shouted as he guided his men through the dark streets. "Hey Spyro! Can you see anything from up there?"

"No sign of the enemy sir!" Spyro Shouted back landing next to Cynder who was walking on the ground.

"Come on, lets stop inside that hotel for a few and get out of this rain. Hooah?"

"Hooah." The squad replied.

The squad, including Spyro and Cynder, entered a hotel to wait for the weather to clear up. Inside they found a fireplace and an old radio. After making sure the hotel was clear, they through whatever wood they could find into the fireplace. Spyro laughed at their failed attempts and went up and lite it with his fire breath.

"Nothing like good old natural heat to start a fire." Commented Spyro as he and Cynder curled up in front of the fireplace.

"Dunn, see if you can that radio working." Ordered the Sargent.

"Will do." Replied Dunn. After a while he finally picked something up. "Hey I got something. But it's a military frequency, not an civilian one."

"Must be a comm tower not to far form here." Commented Ramirez.

"Shh. Listen to it."

The radio crackled and a voice with a British accent could be heard. "This is for the record. History is written by the victor. History is filled with liars. If he lives, and we die, his truth becomes written, and ours is lost. Shepard will be a hero. 'Cause all it takes to change the world is one good lie and a river of blood. He;s about to play the greatest trick a liar ever played on history. His truth will be the truth. But only if he lives, and we die." The radio cut off.

"Who was that?" Asked Spyro.

"I don't know." Replied Foley. "But I do know that Shepard is our commanding general."

"What should we do sarge?" Asked Dunn.

"We'll continue to our objective. Then contact headquarters and ask them about this transmission. After we stay here for the night and let the Dragons rest. This weather can't be good for flying."

"Try walking with a bunch of stones on your back." Replied Cynder.

"We already are." Commented Ramirez.

"Okay we'll guard the building in shifts." Ordered Foley. "Rook and Jones will take the first, Sawyer and I will take the second, and Dunn and Ramirez will take the the third. If the Dragons feel up to it they can take they the forth."

"Yes sir." Everyone replied.

"Now everyone get some sleep. We'll need it."

The next day the group headed out. The weather had cleared up. It was sunny out with a few clouds here and there. The ground still wet from the rain storm from last night.

"So," Said Ramirez, "since it looks like the Russians bugged out why don't you two Dragons tell us about who you are and where you came from?"

"I don't see any harm." Said Foley. "After last night the Russians probably ran back to the missile silos."

"Alright then," replied Spyro, "since you think it's safe to do so we will. We came from a place simply known as the Dragon Realm. We speak a language unknown to you humans. The Realm has been in war for years. In fact, Yesterday was the first peaceful day we've seen, until we were brought here that is."

"So you've been in war for years like us?"

"Yeah, that's why I've been thinking over what we heard on the radio last night. It seems that this world is almost parallel to ours, only a little behind. You see not all those who are demonize are truly evil. Like my friend Cynder here. She once severed the Dark Master, the one who we fought the war against. But after I rescued her she's been fighting along my side ever since."

"So you're saying that the people who want to kill Shepard are not truly evil?"

"Precisely. Betrayal is not as uncommon as people would like to think."

"So what's you're story," Cut in Ramirez, "you beautiful Dragoness."

Cynder blushed at the comment but Spyro growled. "Well like Spyro said yesterday was our first restful day in a long time. And it's true that I severed the one we fought against. But after Spyro rescued me I fought by his side ever since."

"Okay but I haven't seen you fly, at all."

"Well after we defeated the Dark Master my wing got injured so I can't fly. Now can you tell us what you're doing out here?"

"Well we've been in war for several years now. We fought WITH Russia to take down a tyrant. But Russia hates us for it and found someone worse to replace him. Now they've attacked our homeland and we're striking back."

"What caused it all?"

"Well for Russia attacking our homeland, I heard that they found hundreds of dead civilians and the feet of an American."

"It was Private Joesph Allen."Sargent Foley cut in. "He was part of the unit until he was transferred. They found him dead at the scene. It was an undercover op."

"Sarge, how did you find out about all this?"

"Well Ramirez, I suppose Dragons wanting to know this would suppress the clearance for classified information."

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the late update. I'm currently working on a story that I will not release until it is finish. **

**Oh and how I'm writing all my stories is like they're all part of one big series. You will see links to different stories in most of them. Like in this story Cynder has a broken wing. Well in other one of my stories she has a broken wing. Plus if you've noticed it's all in the time period. Like this story happened one day after the Dark master's defeat, and another story takes place and a week after this one will end.**

**Just wanted to get that out.**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**

_Ixen Vurthrae. When Dragons rise and humans fall, I shall lead the way._


	3. A Sniper In Our Midst

**Third Sun **

**_By Ixen Vurthrae_ **

**Chapter Three: A Sniper In Our Midst**

-_Zing-_"Arrrrrrrrrrg!" Cynder screamed in pain as she was shot by a bullet.

"Sniper!" Shouted Foley. "Get to cover!"

Everyone got to cover except Spyro, who was pulling Cynder of the street.

"You don't happen to have any of those red crystals do you?" Asked Cynder.

"Nah I left them all back home," Replied Spyro, "I didn't think we would be fighting a war today."

"Jones!" Shouted Foley.

"Yes sir?" Replied Jones.

"You're the marksman here do something about the sniper!"

"Well sir if I had the proper weapon instead of this M16, I could take out this sniper from here. But I'd have to get much closer to ever get lucky. Plus he'd have to shoot again just for us to where he is."

"I don't want excuses just do it!"

"Alright, Spyro, try to draw the sniper's fire while I move up. It seems like we got a sniper in our midst today."

Spyro took flight drawing the sniper's fire while Jones moved up.

"Alright Spyro keep him busy while I take the shot!" Jones took aim and compensated for wind and bullet drop. When he felt he had the right mark he fired his gun. "got him."

"Good job Privet." Said Foley."Hey um," Spyro cut in, "If none of you are busy can you see if you can help my friend here?"

"All in a days work."

"how did a sniper like you end up on the front lines?" Asked Dunn.

"Well I never had a chance to take the full sniper course. After I finished boot camp I was shipped straight to Russia."

"Hey um," Spyro cut in, "If none of you are busy can you see if you can help my friend here?"

"Dunn take a look." Ordered Foley.

"Well," Said Dunn as he looked at Cynder's wound, "I can patch it up but she'll need some real medical treatment sooner or later."

"Do what you can."

"Yeah Dunn," cut in Ramirez, "you've ever seen what a Dragon does to somebody who doesn't treat their mate right?"

"No and I rather not find out." Said Dunn as he finished bandaging Cynder's wound.

"And Spyro and I are not mates." Corrected Cynder.

"At least not yet." Said Spyro. He looked at Cynder with a loving look.

"Don't get your hopes up lover boy."

Spyro's face looked like someone had dragged him through the mud.

Later that night the group was sitting around a fire exchanging stories and things about their lives.

"So you two aren't mates?" Asked Ramirez. "You two look like a good couple."

"Well I've tried to hook up with her." Replied Spyro.

"Well I," cut in Cynder, "have never found someone I'd want as a mate. Spyro here seems like the right one but I'm still not sure. There is Vutha though."

"Vutha?"

"Oh he's an old friend of mine. Way back from before I met you." **(A/N And so it begins! Sorry ,I had to put that in there. It ties into another story I'm writing.) **"What about you Ramirez?"

"Well I've got a girlfriend back home. I haven't seen her in ages though." Ramirez looked longingly into the dark sky.

"Well I for one," said Dunn, "prefer staying single right now. With this war and all it'll be way to hard to keep a relationship."

"Well unlike you two," cut in Foley, "I got a wife and kids back home."

"Well one way or another," chimed Cynder, "it looks like we all have something to fight for."

* * *

**A/N Well this is a short chapter and the story is movieing slow but it will pick up pace soon. The little note in there does tie into a story that is in production. You will understand a bit more when you read it. Okay _IF _you read it for that matter. **

**Thanks for reading!**

_Ixen "True Sword" Vurthrae._ _When Dragons rise and humans fall, I shall lead the way._


	4. Contacts!

** Third Sun **

** _By Ixen Vurthrae_ **

** Chapter Four: Contacts!**

"Cynder can you walk?" Asked Spyro.

"Yeah. I think so." Replied Cynder.

After eliminating the sniper and group checked supplies before heading out.

"Okay group." Sargent Foley stood in front of everyone briefing them of what to come. "Yesterday we encountered a sniper. Which means that the rest of them aren't to far ahead. We got to be ready for everything."

"How much farther to the missile site." Asked Spyro.

"About ten miles out of town. Which we have about another six miles to fight through to get out of."

"It's gonna be hell getting through the town." Comment Dunn.

"Yes but it's still the same old same old for the rangers. Can you Dragons shoot a gun?"

"We know how to fire crossbows, cannons, and catapults." Answered Spyro. "But we don't know how to shoot a gun. But we have our natural powers to rely on."

"Okay, but you'll need something else just in case. Once we find some spare weapons you two Dragons take them. All you have to do is pull the trigger. But make sure you aren't aiming at us!"

The group moved on through the town. The sun started to rise leaving the group partly blinded. After a mile or so of walking they walked through an alley and came to an open sports field next to a large school.

"Hold up." Foley ordered as the group came up to the field. "This is a killing field if they're waiting for us."

"Well," said Spyro, "the best way to find a trap..."

"...Is to set it off." continued Cynder.

"Right, and how do you suppose we do that?" Asked Foley.

"Like this." Spyro answered as he shot an earth missile towards the middle of the field. After it exploded the missile made a smoke screen which in turn had several rockets shot towards it. "See the best way is indeed set it off."

"Well you may be right about that but how do we pass through?"

"Well I could keeping shooting earth missiles until they run out of rockets."

"But those Russies carry several hundred rockets at a time." Dunn cut in.

"Well I have an idea...But it may not work."

"What is it?" Asked Foley.

"Well...No, it's to risky for Cynder."

"What's to risky for me?" Cynder jumped in at the sound of her name.

"Well the plan is that under the cover of smoke you'd run into the field and play dead. And when the enemy comes out to look, we'd attack when the least suspect it. You, Cynder, slashing the closer ones to you with your tail."

"Is that it? I've gone though the Eternal Night and the Dawn of the Dragon. This will be easy."

"Alright but be careful. I don't want to lose you."

"Aw how sweet." Mumbled Jones.

Spyro and Cynder glared at Jones.

"Did I say anything to you?"

"Alright lets do this. Ready Captain?"

"Ready. Remember, don't attack until we give the word, got it?"

"Got it." Replied Cynder. "See you when I get back Spyro." Cynder gave Spyro a peck on the cheek before heading out.

"Alright get ready...Go!" Spyro shouted as he shot out several earth missiles. He shot them just far enough to keep Cynder hidden and keep her from getting hurt. The craters made by the missiles didn't slow down Cynder as she ran into the center of the field where she fell to the ground. Cynder looked in pain. Spyro assumed she was acting, or her shoulder was giving her problems. He hoped it was the first one.

"This better work." Whispered Dunn as he watched.

The dust finally cleared and was quiet. After what seemed like an hour, and what probably was, a group ten of Russians moved out onto the field. Followed by twenty more. Ten of them gathered around Cynder pointing their guns at her while the rest looked around for the other Dragon. One of the ten started speaking and spat on Cynder. After hearing what the man said it was all she could do to keep up her act.

"Okay you four ready?" Asked Foley getting ready for the attack. "Okay Dunn, you give the signal."

"Contacts! Go! Go! Go!" Dunn yelled as he started firing his gun.

As the gun fire started Cynder hopped up on all fours and slashed her tail blade through one of the men standing above her. Stunned, the rest soon fell. Cynder taking her time clawing the man who had spoken about her a few moments before.

With the Rangers shooting their guns Spyro ran into the field the roasted five men with fire. The rest were taken care of the bullets fired by the group of Rangers.

After everything settled Spyro ran over to where Cynder was still over the dead body of one of the Russians. "Geez Cynder what did that guy say to you?"

"Oh nothing. Lets just say this guy needed to get a girlfriend." Cynder started walking back to the rest of the group when she was shot in her still good shoulder. "AH SON OF A-"

Spyro saw someone in one of the classrooms in the school and shot a fireball towards it. The fireball hit directly on the room collapsing it.

"Well that takes care of that." Said Spyro running over to Cynder.

"Don't be too sure about that now." Said Dunn dragging Cynder back into the alley from which they came. "He might still be alive and warning whoever is ahead of us. Or he could be dead. Now help me patch Cynder up."

* * *

**Well after months of no updates I'm finally back! I "hope" to be writing more. I thought about giving up but was inspired to come back. **

**Well thanks =)**

_Ixen Vurthrae._


	5. Second Sun

** Third Sun**

_ By Ixen Vurthrae _

** Chapter Five: Second Sun**

"Is it ready?"

"All ready sir."

"Good." Yuri was preparing the launch of his new weapon. He had been working with the Russians for years developing nuclear weapons. He knew that that the American's advancements in nuclear weapons were years ahead of the Russians at this point. But the Russians had their own secret weapons. Something that the Americans could only dream of! But with reports of a 'special force' and enemy movements, he had to work fast. "Vutha, come here, I thought you would might like to see this."

Out of a nearby doorway came a black Dragon. Not very tall, it only reached Yuri's chest. It had two jutting out of the back of it's head and curving up slightly. It had neon green fur(Fur? Hair? I really don't know what to call it)running down from it's head to the where his neck joined the rest of it's body. It had ivory spikes that curled into themselves running the length of it's body. The end of it's tail was covered with the same green fur that ran down his neck, but underneath was a spiral shaped mace.

"Yes Yuri?" Said the Dragon.

"Vutha, I am a member of the Russian army! You shall address me as sir!" Shouted Yuri.

"Uh-huh. You know perfectly well I could eliminate your 'army'. And being a Dragon suppresses any title."

Yuri was annoyed by Vutha's actions. But knew well enough that the Dragon was right. As small as he was, he very much could do what he says. "Anyways I am launching the first missile from this site."

"Where will it land?"

"It won't land. It will act as an EMP."

"And that will help...How?"

"It will shutdown any electronics within range."

"Isn't that a step backwards?"

"No, not at all. All our forces will be in safe houses away from the blast."

"Okay, I see you put SOME thought into it."

Ignoring Vutha's comment Yuri continued on with the launch. "Ready the missile."

"Missile ready." Replied an operator.

"Open silo doors."

"Silo doors open."

"Launch in three...Two...One...Launch!"

The nuclear missile rocketed out of the silo and into the air. It went into space but only went three miles to the west of the Russian base. When it reached it's target it detonated. Sending a shock wave over miles and miles. The effect of the blast on the ground shut off any electronics within range.

"Aha! Now look at that Vutha!" Exclaimed Yuri watching a TV in a bunker showing the missile.

"Well SOMETHINGS of your human's does work." Vutha replied. "Like they say, even a squirrel gets a nut once in awhile."

The group of Rangers and Dragons made it through the city and into the farmland outside of it. There they stopped at an abandoned farmhouse to rest.

"Do you hear that?" Said Spyro breaking the silence.

"Hear what?"Asked Cynder.

"I don't know." Said Spyro looking at the sky. "Sounds like thunder but..."

"But what?" Asked Foley.

"Missile!" Dunn exclaimed as he ran towards a root cellar.

"Everyone in there!" Foley shouted as he followed Dunn into the cellar.

The group waited for the loud explosion, but none came. All they heard was a soft thud and the rattling of the house. After awhile they climbed out of the cellar and looked to the sky. All they saw was what looked like a second sun.

"But...Why?" Ramirez asked himself looking at the sparkle of lights.

"They didn't want us dead." Answered Dunn. "They want us weakened."

"Weak enough where we can't fight a good fight." Finished Sawyer.

"Check your equipment," ordered Foley, "make sure everything is still working."

"I think my watch stopped." Replied Jones. Everyone turned and looked at him. "No that was my heart." Jones collapsed on the ground with a loud sigh.

"So the EMP was unaffected since we were in the cellar." Said Foley sitting on the ground.

Cynder, who was unfazed by everything, stood with her eyes closed smelling the air. "I can feel it. I can feel it Spyro."

"Feel what Cynder?" Asked Spyro giving Cynder questioning look.

"The power." Cynder replied, green mist seeping from her mouth. "The power I haven't felt in years. The power that's in this poisoned air."

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Ramirez.

"When she was a hatchling," Spyro explained, "she was exposed to a dark magic. This effect gave her strange powers. The Power over poison, wind, fear, and shadow."

"Does that mean she'll turn on us?"

"No, not at all. I've never known her to betray anyone. Well, except the one who turned her into what she is today. But sometimes I wonder..."

* * *

Another late chapter. Aw well. I just hope I can dp better.

Only about a mile left. What could go wrong?

"Everything"

Who said that?


	6. A view From A Cave

Third Sun By Ixen Iejir Chapter Six: A View From A Cave

I looked out and saw what was coming. Yes. I knew perfectly well what the day would hold. The _calm before the storm _as they call it. It would be an very interesting day indeed.

But you're probably wondering who I am, aren't you?

No, I'm not one of the people you've been reading about thus far. I am someone that will take part in the story a little later. But enough of that. Let me continue about that not so faithful day.

The view from the cave was brilliant. Something that you would take a whole day out just to admire. The sun rising, the wind blowing...It was all just breathtaking.

"Ixen, what are you doing up so early?" A soft, smooth voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw my beloved mate, Hesjing. Hesjing was a beautiful anthro-Dragoness, she still is too, anthropic meaning she stood, in this world anyway, on two legs and not the traditional four. She had royal blue scales and an neon green underbelly. The membrane of her wings were a lighter shade of the green. Hesjing stood about eight and a half feet tall, her wings going a foot above that. Her tail blade, if you want to call it a blade, was nothing special, it came to a traditional point and had neon green hair, fur, either one, at about the last foot of the tail. But trust me, if you get hit by that tail you will die a slow and painful death. Hesjing also had neon green hair, yes hair, growing down to the small of her back. Her two sweptback horns the same green as everything else. I can't say enough how beautiful she is to me. Today she was wearing white robes. Like a mage would wear only without the silly hat.

"I, just couldn't get any sleep. So I came out here," I replied to Hesjing's question knowing it was a lie.

Before I go any further let me describe myself to you: In this would I am an anthro-Dragon. My scales are crimson red and my underbelly and wings are a dark green. I stand at nine feet and my wings go up to ten feet. My tail 'blade' is just four lines of oddly grown scales to make the end like a four angled spear head. My horns are white and sweptback. Instead of hair I have a yellow, retractable horn that looks something like a wing from a jet. I also have a a flame tattooed on both of my arms. I wore mage robes like Hesjing, only mine were green in color. Yes, more then once I was used as a Christmas decoration.

"Oh," Hesjing replied to my statement, "so it wasn't because you had a vision in the middle of the night and you can't help but know what ill things will come?" I gave her a questioning look.

"How did you...?" I was cut off when she came up and put a hand on my snout.

"You really need to stop talking in your sleep."

As if on cue to ruin the moment an explosion came from deeper in the cave.

"Well it looks like he blew himself up again," I commented as Hesjing and I went to investigate.

We had a few people living in the cave with us during a time of war. Since it was peace time they had nowhere to go. So we let them live with us until the fighting broke out again, which we all knew it would.

Turns out one was a real science freak. Always caught up in his experiments. He was trying to harness the power of the elements. Trying to make a chemical to but into your body to give you the power of whatever element you wanted to have. Needless to say he never really got it to work. Not without killing himself anyways. We thought we were lucky to just get an explosion instead of the other major catastrophes that could happen.

Hesjing and I went to where the 'lab' was. We found our friend, Jacob was his name, leaning on the wall in what use to be the lab. Jacob was about six feet tall. His hair and skin turned permanently black for all the smoke he was exposed too. He wore the traditional lab coat and glasses to match. Well he did when they were still intact.

"well Jacob," I started, "if it wasn't for me you'd be dead by now!"

"If it wasn't for your damned elemental abilities, I wouldn't be doing it anyways!" Jacob retorted between breaths.

"Now now, boys," Hesjing cut in, "do I have to separate you two again?"

"Separate? Ha! Between the blood samples and the drink mixes those two would go into withdraw!" Another one of our friends, Grieg, walked into the 'lab' and decided to join in on the fun. Grieg was short, five foot four, sun soaked skin and brown hair. He never went a day out there without some kind of combat uniform.

Then the female of our group came in to investigate. Her name was Luna. By human standards she was beautiful. She stood at five feet and had long flowing red hair. She had red skin, why we did not know, she claimed to never have any relations with red skinned people. She wore a simple Russian made dress.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Luna.

"For now but might not be for long," replied Hesjing.

Our day continued, mostly with the girls trying to stop the boys fighting. But little did we know what was to come...


End file.
